


Koalas

by HopelessMasquerade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad English, Bad Puns, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/HopelessMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Kasamatsu will punch Moriyama on the face. Not just him, but probably Seirin's point guard too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koalas

Moriyama had made a very special friend towards the end of summer. The only thing they shared were their narrowed, black eyes with a small dash of light on them, and a terrible love for puns.

A love for puns that became annoying at times.

-Hey, Kasamatsu. - Moriyama was carrying a small, blue notebook. At first Kasamatsu and the other thought that Moriyama wrote poetry during his free time so he could impress some girls. But they truly were wrong. - What would you think about a koala that doesn't slack off enough?

-Shut up, Moriyama! You're the one that-

-That he's un _koala_ ficated.

Kise burst into laugh, kneeling on the floor and Kasamatsu tried not to kick or throw a basketball at him. The smaller man frowned, stealing the notebook from Moriyama, still annoyed at the fact that his teammate began to make puns, the next one even worse than the previous one. He wondered why he would start with such habit and opened the notebook, hoping he would find an answer.

On the very first page, _Lessons from Izuki-kun_ was written with a bright, purple marker. Frowning an eyebrow, Kasamatsu closed the notebook, carelessly throwing it at Moriyama's hands, and wondered how and why Moriyama could get along with someone like Izuki.

Eventually Kasamatsu got annoyed by Kise's bright laugher and kicked him, going back to practice afterwards.

* * *

 

At Seirin's gym, Izuki sneezed.

He didn't have a cold or something like that, and the very thing that came onto his mind was the thought of Moriyama using one of his puns.

 _He's koalaficated for that_ , he thought to himself, and chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy MoriZuki day.
> 
> Sorry if it's too short.
> 
> The koala puns aren't mine. I found then on Tumblr and I suck at puns so that happened. So credits to whoever was brave enough to make them.


End file.
